The Script
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: UA. Separar o que é real do que é fantasia nunca foi problema para Harry Potter. Porque ele seguia a risca sua regra máxima: nunca namorar colegas de trabalho.
1. Chapter 1

**The Script**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse: <strong>Separar o que é real do que é fantasia nunca foi problema para Harry Potter. Porque ele seguia a risca sua regra máxima: nunca namorar colegas de trabalho.

**Advertências do Capítulo:** _**Universo Alternativo**_. Isto é: tentativa de Universo Alternativo "total". Tenha medo. Tenha muito medo.

PG-13 | Português | Friendship | Humor | Romance

**Isso nunca foi betado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de esclarecimento<strong>

**Um:** Estranhamente, não sou uma grande fã desse tipo de categoria, mas a ideia tem me enlouquecido há tanto tempos que chega a ser ridículo. Vamos acabar com isso!

**Dois:** Porque eu já tive o sonho de capar um diretor, produtor, autor ou criador (sim, eu estou falando do HH, aquele maldito) por assassinar, esmagar, adiar e ou whatever um shipper meu (sim, eu estou falando de Bones).

**Três:** Isso é tão esquisito!

**Quatro:** Sério, eu ainda tenho esperança em fazer disso uma fic de dois capítulos, contando com esse.

* * *

><p><strong>PREMISSA<strong>

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são grandes amigos e também são atores muito queridos e famosos... Mesmo assim, eles nunca haviam contracenado até esta nova série policial criada por Alvo Dumbledore, denominada Satori, onde são protagonistas. Respectivamente: Dr. Ryan Howard e Agente especial Teresa "Tessa" Mitchell.

Com o passar dos episódios e química inegável dos atores, percebe-se que seus personagens são o que chamamos de "destinados a ser". Harry não é a favor da ideia, mas Hermione sim.

**-x- The Script -x-**

**Prólogo**

Fãs são _fãs_. E essa raça mutante tem poderes aterrorizantes: todos eles têm o dom da imaginação hiperativa e esperança despretensiosa. Você não pode culpá-los, são coisas inerentes a eles. Quase uma maldição, de fato.

E, a título de conhecimento, os fãs de Harry e Hermione queriam que ficassem juntos para sempre e povoassem o planeta com um punhado de bebês rechonchudos e adoráveis. Mas, se ao menos seus personagens ficassem juntos, já seria algo monumental. Afinal, poderiam fantasiar com o que ocorrera no _Behind the Scene_ para a eternidade.

Simplesmente É P I C O!

Ironicamente, a realidade não estava tão longe assim da fantasia; como já dizia o poeta: "A vida imita a arte muito mais do que a arte imita a vida...".

**-x- The Script -x-**

**Ano 2011**

-Sabe o que acho realmente perturbador? – ela murmurou. – Que só tenhamos nos beijado por conta de nossas personagens – acrescentou num suspiro, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Com curiosidade, Harry moveu o rosto para enfrentá-la. - Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

-Exatamente – retrucou franzindo o cenho. – Nós não deveríamos ter nossa cota de momentos constrangedores e indizíveis agora? Como todos pensam que temos?

-Você não é o tipo de mulher que se pode tirar proveito sem se queimar no intento, Mione – afirmou com suavidade. – Além do mais...

-... Nenhum de nós jamais teve coragem de ir _lá_.

-O grande elefante branco desapareceu com o passar do tempo, não é?

Hermione meneou a cabeça. - Acho que aprendemos a ignorá-lo. Deus, eu sou realmente boa em negação.

-É uma espécie de dom.

Hermione virou os olhos. – Tenho certeza que em algum lugar deve ser muito apreciado.

-Sim. Na tevê e cinema – Harry contestou irreverente e a morena se pôs a rir.

Ela nunca usaria a palavra "estupidez" para classificar a si mesma. _Mas_ conseguia admitir que tinha propensão a atos estúpidos ao redor de seu melhor amigo. Como se fosse inevitável, ela o seguia numa travessura apenas para limpar toda a bagunça. Talvez ela só gostasse de resolver seus problemas, vai saber. Deus sabia o quando ela adorava ser sua heroína.

Era ruim, entretanto, perceber e admitir que nunca se tratara apenas de estar ao seu lado como uma boa amiga... E que isso não era mais o suficiente.

**- xox -**

**(C o n t i n u a)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Se você tinha dúvida da minha insanidade, agora está certo(a) dela, não é? Seja bem vindo(a) ao clube.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The Script

**Sinopse: **Separar o que é real do que é fantasia nunca foi problema para Harry Potter. Porque ele seguia a risca sua regra máxima: nunca namorar colegas de trabalho.

**Advertências do Capítulo:** Universo Alternativo. Isto é, tentativa de Universo Alternativo "total".

One-shot | PG-13 | Português |

Humor | Friendship | Romance

Isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>PREMISSA<strong>

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são grandes amigos e também são atores muito queridos e famosos... Mesmo assim, eles nunca haviam contracenado até esta nova série policial criada por Alvo Dumbledore, denominada Satori, onde são protagonistas. Respectivamente: Dr. Ryan Howard e Agente especial Teresa "Tessa" Mitchell.

Com o passar dos episódios e química inegável dos atores, percebe-se que seus personagens são o que chamamos de "destinados a ser". Harry não é a favor da ideia, mas Hermione sim.

**-x- The Script -x-**

**Capítulo 1**

**Ano: 2007**

-Vocês já dormiram juntos?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, incapaz de esconder o rubor em sua face. Era bobo, mas às vezes ainda corava sob as insinuações e especulações sobre sua vida pessoal.

Ciente do embaraço da amiga, Harry tomou a fala pra si:

-Oh, o tempo todo! – a platéia gritou. - Mas eu não gosto muito – Acrescentou. - Hermione é uma ladra de cobertor e – baixou o tom de voz e apontou para a amiga enquanto fitava a entrevistadora. – _Ela ronca._ - Hermione estapeou de brincadeira o braço do amigo e o moreno a abraçou com um grande sorriso. – Mas eu a amo assim mesmo.

Hermione virou os olhos, mas sorria. Harry era um bom fingidor, ele podia entreter qualquer pessoa com seu sorriso encantador e também podia mentir descaradamente sem sequer corar. Ela sabia que Harry achava divertido quando as pessoas consideravam que fossem com um casal e gostava ainda mais de driblar perguntas como aquela.

A morena não se importava, até achava graça. Algumas vezes, no entanto, as perguntas se tornavam muito intrusivas, desconcertando-a.

**-x- The Script -x-**

**Agosto de 2008. **

**Evenings with Lovegood.**

-Boa noite, Londres. Estamos aqui, hoje, com os queridinhos de toda a Inglaterra, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger – os morenos acenam sorrindo enquanto o público aplaudia. – Sejam bem-vindos.

-Obrigado Luna – disseram em uníssono, fazendo Luna sorrir.

-Nossos amores secretos, ou nem tão secretos assim... estão aqui especialmente para falar um pouco da nova série, onde pasmem! Finalmente atuarão juntos! Mas primeiro, claro, eu gostaria de saber: para quando sai o casamento?

Hermione rola os olhos e meneia a cabeça rindo-se, enquanto Harry distraidamente retira a franja dela de seus olhos. – Você sempre pergunta isso para um de nós...

-Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de tê-los juntos num programa – retruca maliciosamente. – Além disso, sempre fico esperançosa que mudem a ladainha "apenas amigos".

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e ele posta a mão em seu ombro, abraçando-a de lado. – Nós estamos comprando uma casa maior para, você sabe, a chegada do bebê...

A morena mal pode conter a risada e Luna suspirava dramaticamente. – Tudo bem, entendi. Nenhuma mudança. Ainda.

-Acho tão "bonitinho" seu interesse por um compromisso romântico entre nós!

-Se eu não perguntar, seus fãs me matam. Você sabe, é o sonho de muitos que estejam casados e com um ou dez bebês a caminho.

-Bem, ainda há tempo. Você sabe, Hermione é o amor da minha vida-

-Oh, eu amo você também – ela comentou, interrompendo-o, voltando-se para ele imediatamente, eles uniram as testas fitando-se carinhosamente.

Luna virou os olhos para a brincadeira do casal de amigos, deixando a platéia ir ao delírio porque era _tão_ divertido, ainda que apenas uma piadinha entre eles.

Harry e Hermione eram amigos de longa data, amigos íntimos e, por mais especulação que houvesse, eles juravam de pés juntos que eram e _seriam_ apenas isso: bons amigos.

Era difícil, entretanto, para o público acreditar no _slogan_ "apenas amigos" quando Harry e Hermione eram tão inseparáveis. Com cada e qualquer ataque de ciúme escandaloso de namoradas e/ ou namorados ao longo dos anos. Quando eram vistos ou saindo ou chegando juntos nos eventos sociais, algumas vezes de mãos dadas. Ou mesmo com as declarações rasgadas de carinho, amor e respeito espalhadas ao vento com leviandade em cada entrevista concedida... Sinceramente, o tipo de coisa em que um fã pode se perder. Um martírio ou uma benção?

-Excitados para o novo trabalho?

-Definitivamente. Quero dizer – ele se volta para Hermione, sorrindo. – É a primeira vez que atuaremos juntos. Nós...

-... nunca tivemos essa oportunidade. É incrível. Eu não sei como irão nos aguentar, no entanto – Hermione comentou, rindo também.

-Sim, ela tem a fama de ser muito "exigente".

-Ele é conhecido por "Irascíveis".

-"Perfecionistas".

-"Cretino".

Harry riu, cutucando-a.

**-X O X O X O X O-**

- Vamos assistir algumas cenas da série.

**- No telão -**

_-Agente Teresa Mitchell e este é meu parceiro, Tom Ford. _

_-E você é a última pessoa que entrou em contato com a vitíma Alicia McHudson._

_Tessa lança um olhar incrédulo para o parceiro, este dá de ombro com ares de "o quê?"._

_O outro homem sequer pisca ao responder. - Doutor Ryan Howard. Por favor, me acompanhem._

Teresa Mitchell é uma das melhores investigadoras da MI5.

_Tessa observa de cima a abaixo, quando o moreno lhe dá as costas._

E ela pode perceber coisas indizíveis apenas com o olhar...

_(corte de cena)_

_-Wow – Tessa murmura com um sorriso maroto._

_(corte de cena)_

_-Então eu sou uma espécie de Hannibal Lecter, persuadindo pessoas com minhas palavras? – Ryan indagou ironicamente a Tom._

O Doutor Ryan Howard é um renomado psiquiatra forense com um humor... peculiar.

_Teresa ergueu a sobrancelha, mas uma risada divertida cortara toda sua expressão, ela meneou a cabeça de maneira negativa e se dirigiu à porta. – Não saia de Londres._

_-Eu não pretendia, Tessa... – a mulher o fitou por cima do ombro. – Agente Mitchell._

_(corte de cena)_

_-Eu não gostei daquele cara._

_-Eu tenho certeza que não. Ele é mais inteligente que você – Tessa brincou, recebendo uma carranca como resposta de Tom._

_-Além do mais, eu odeio psiquiatras, eles são assustadores!_

_(corte de cena)_

_*Tiros são ouvidos*_

_Ela o empurrou bruscamente para o chão. – Você está bem?_

_Ele piscou. – Eu disse que não havia a matado._

_-Bem, não está feliz que agora eu sei disso? – a morena perguntou secamente._

_Ryan sorriu de lado, entre divertido e malicioso. – Oh yeah._

_Desconcertada, Tessa se afasta dele imediatamente. Fazendo-o rir ligeiramente, os olhos brilhando com uma expressão de conhecimento. "Eu sei o que está pensando"._

(corte de cena)

_Tom lançou um olhar sujo a Ryan. – Você se acha muito inteligente, hã?_

_Ryan franziu o cenho. – Não realmente – E suspirou. – Olha, eu entendo que seu desprezo por mim na verdade só é seu medo irracional e, francamente, infantil de perder a atenção de sua "parceira" para a suposta concorrência, no caso, eu. Mas não se preocupe, ela não faz o meu tipo. Ou eu o dela. Um conselho? Não acho saudável essa sua possessividade para com ela. E se minha analise parcial sobre Tessa está correta, ela tão pouco. Se você quiser conversar mais sobre isso, vá ao meu consultório qualquer dia._

_-Alguém já lhe chamou de cretino?_

_-Uma centena de vezes – Ryan retrucou bebendo de sua xícara de café. – Quando se é um médico, não há maneira de não ser odiado por alguns._

_-Bem, eu não gosto de você de graça._

_Ryan ergueu a vista e riu. – Eu aprecio sua sinceridade._

_(corte de cena)_

_-Lá vamos nós. De novo._

_-Eu espero que me dê, desta vez, o benefício da dúvida – Ryan disse suavemente fitando-a nos olhos._

_Tessa suspirou cansada. – Como tudo sempre me leva novamente a você, Ryan?_

_-Destino? – brincou quase incerto, observando a expressão resignada e exausta dela._

_Ela tentou ficar séria, mas falhou miseravelmente. – Eu diria 'azar'._

_-Não existe tão coisa como 'azar'._

_-Eu não sei, você está aqui não é? Outra vez suspeito de um homicídio._

_-Por alguma estranha razão, seu sarcasmo me conforta..._

_(corte de cena)_

_-Há alguém lhe esperando em sua sala, doutor... - Ryan ergueu a sobrancelha. – Sinto muito, eu não pude evitar._

_O homem deu de ombros, dirigindo à sua sala. E não escondeu a surpresa ao reconhecer sua visitante, ela estava sentada no divã, fitando a porta como se soubesse que ele ia aparecer naquele momento._

_-Oh, por favor, não me diga que outra pista lhe trouxe a mim e sou suspeito de um novo assassinato? Isto está ficando clichê._

_Ela sorriu divertida, então deitou no divã, como se pretendesse se consultar. – Eu preciso de sua ajuda, Dr. Howard._

_-É um prazer revê-la também, agente Mitchell – ele retrucou com um suspiro. –No que posso ajudá-la? _

_(Fim do vídeo)_

**-x-The Script -x-**

**(**Continua**)**** - tsc, vamos ser honestos, todos nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer... rs.**

* * *

><p>Na: alok.


	3. Bonus chapter

**Sinopse: **Separar o que é real do que é fantasia nunca foi problema para Harry Potter. Porque ele seguia a risca sua regra máxima: nunca namorar colegas de trabalho.

**Advertências do Capítulo:** Universo Alternativo. Isto é, tentativa de Universo Alternativo "total".

One-shot | PG-13 | Português |

Humor | Friendship | Romance

Isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo Bônus<strong>**

* * *

><p><p>

**RS: Rita Skeeter**

**HG: Hermione Granger**

* * *

><p><strong>Coração de Bruxa. Edição CCLXI. 13 de setembro de 2010.<strong>

Hermione Granger conta um pouco mais sobre o futuro de sua personagem (Tessa Mitchell), a RIta Skeeter, nesta divertida entrevista ao Coração de Bruxa! Leia abaixo.

RS: Você será boazinha conosco?

HG: Oh, eu pensei que sempre fosse.

RS: Não nos últimos tempos, minha querida. Tem esquivado bravamente de cada e qualquer pergunta interessante que fazemos!

HG: (risos) O que você chama "interessante", eu diria "perigosa".

RS: Você já foi mais divertida...

HG: Oh, por favor, não faça beicinho. Me sentirei culpada...

RS: Ok, desta vez deixarei passar (risos). Mas falando sério, começaremos uma nova temporada de "_Satori_ " em apenas uma semana, e eu soube que estará de tirar o fôlego! Fale-nos um pouco sobre isso, por favor.

HG: Sou muito suspeita para lhe dizer, obviamente. Mas sim, a temporada está incrível, temos casos muito interessantes e alguns totalmente bizarros, fechamentos de alguns arcos e estou muito empolgada com o rumo que minha personagem está seguindo.

RS: Hm, rumo, ham? Você quer dizer "rumando" para os braços deliciosos de Ryan, _finalmente_?

HG: Eu não penso assim. Ela tem um namorado agora, você sabe. Quando eu digo "rumo" me refiro principalmente ao meio profissional, ela tem se esforçado muito para demonstrar seu valor e não se desmerecida por ser uma mulher num meio dominado por homens.

RS: Por favor, diga que ela vai surrar aquele idiota do Tom? Ele é tão arrogante!

HG: Ah, Tom... No fundo ele não é tão mal assim.

RS: Yeah, quando ele não está com ciúmes pelo sucesso da Tessa, ele pode ser um pouco agradável, eu suponho. Mas... O que pode nos adiantar sobre Ryan e Tessa, vamos ver Ryan com ciúmes?

HG: Eu (risos), sinto muito, eu não posso dizer!

RS: _Por favooor_?

HG: Sinto muito! O que posso adiantar é que veremos um lado distinto dos personagens...

RS: Quanto a "distinto" você quer dizer...?

HG: Mais visceral, "cru", eu diria.

RS: O.M.G. Está me dizendo que a senhorita "trancada" Tessa Mitchell vai se mostrar pelo menos um pouco?

HG: Eu sei, também estou tão chocada! E, sinceramente louca para saber o que Alvo, Tom e Minerva estão aprontando desta vez em suas brilhantes, perturbadoramente brilhantes mentes.

RS: (murmurando) Eu diria "perturbadas".

HG: (Risos). Eu sei que muitas pessoas não ficaram contentes com o final da última temporada...

RS: Você quer dizer toda uma legião de fãs, certo? Eu fiquei tão horrivelmente depressiva depois da season finale, eu juro, quase fui xingar Alvo no Twitter! Quero dizer, _W.T.F._ - com o perdão da expressão - para esse novo namorado de Tessa? De onde _inferno_ ele surgiu?

HG: Oh, isso tem uma boa explicação, na verdade...

RS: É bom mesmo! Quero dizer, eu amo Comarc e sua atuação foi impecável, mas ele não tem medo das ameaças de morte ou de linchamentos?

HG: Eu não sei. (Risos). Eu acho que ele estava preparado para ser odiado muito antes de aparecer na série, Harry teve uma conversa com ele, você sabe...

RS: Ele teve?

HG: Oh sim! "Coisas de homem", ele me disse. Mas eu sei que ele teve a conversa do "mantenha as mãos acima da cintura se não quiser morrer" tipo.

RS: Own! Ele estava com ciúmes?

HG: OH Deus. Não! Era mais um alerta sobre os fãs. Você sabe, as pessoas, por alguma razão, são muito possessivas quando se trata de Ryan e/ ou Tessa.

RS: Humrum. Ok, se você diz...

HG: Harry é um grande amigo.

RS: Grande mesmo! Mas querida, me diga, agora que você entrou no assunto "Harry"...

HG: Oh Dear... (Hermione cobre o rosto com as mãos, rindo-se)

RS: Yeah! Oh Dear mesmo. _Senhor Jesus_, o que é o _Sex eyes_ de vocês?

HG: Nós meio que treinamos isso constantemente, para ficar bom nos episódios (risos).

RS: Todo mundo quer saber como você aguenta toda essa tensão sexual não admitida entre Ryan e Tessa sem se aproveitar um pouquinho do Harry? Eu particularmente teria pulado encima dele depois daquele episódio 2x03, onde ele praticamente disse "eu te amo" enquanto vocês se comiam com os olhos. Ok, convenhamos, se ele me atirar um sorriso, eu estou me candidatando a namorada! (risos).

HG: (risos) Como eu poderia não tirar proveito quando ele está tão à mão? Eu não sei, me pergunto isto todos os dias ao chegar aos sets e encontrá-lo lá esperando por mim com um sorriso enorme e um copo fumegante do meu tipo de café preferido. Ele é incrível.

RS: Eu te odeio.

HG: (risos) Acho que metade da população feminina do planeta me odeia.

RS: Ou, mais bem, venderia um rim, no mínimo, para estar em seu lugar.

HG: Sou uma garota de sorte.

RS: Nah, você sabe que é tão ridiculamente boa e talentosa.

HG: Obrigada, você é doce.

RS: Então... o que você pode nós adiantar dessa temporada? Tessa e Ryan finalmente vão há algum lugar?

HG: (suspiro) Eles sempre foram "para algum lugar". Quero dizer, eles estão sempre tão focados em crescer profissionalmente e, hey, eles estão indo bem, você não acha?

RS: Oh sim, eles são incrivelmente talentosos! Mas, diga-me: eu não ponho fé nesse novo namorado. Mas e o relacionamento daqueles dois, Ryan e Tessa? Vai acontecer algo? Eles precisam andar! Estou sempre roendo as unhas quando estão em uma cena juntos, sempre parecem que vão rasgar a roupa um do outro a qualquer momento e... nada! Deixe-me lhe dizer, é muito frustrante.

HG: Ryan e Tessa têm muitos assuntos mal-resolvidos... Como todos vimos, ela tem um namorado agora.

RS: (murmurando) _Tipo o namorado-semi-mala surgindo do nada_. Deus, você quer nos matar do coração!

HG: Eu sinto muito, não posso lhe adiantar nada. Eu realmente não sei onde estamos indo com esse seu novo relacionamento. Mas será divertido.

RS: Tenha medo!

HG: Não será tão mal assim, eu prometo.

RS: Contanto que ela não vá se apaixone por esse 'cara'. OMG. Ela vai não é? Que olhar foi esse no seu rosto?

HG: Rita, querida, você está fantasiando. E eu não sei do que está falando.

RS: OH, Alvo está tão morto. Porque eu tenho certeza que isso surgiu daquela mente maligna!

HG: (risos). Ele tem um humor peculiar.

RS: Uma última pergunta, você acredita que Ryan/Tessa tenham mais espaço nessa temporada? Que possa acontecer?

HG: Oh, eu espero que sim!

RS: Graças a Deus.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Script**

**Sinopse:**Separar o que é real do que é fantasia nunca foi problema para Harry Potter. Porque ele seguia a risca sua regra máxima: nunca namorar colegas de trabalho.

**Advertências do Capítulo:** Universo Alternativo. Isto é, tentativa de Universo Alternativo "total".

One-shot | PG-13 | Português |

Humor | Friendship | Romance

Isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertência:<strong> Pode conter linguagem obscena.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>PREMISSA<strong>

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são grandes amigos e também são atores muito queridos e famosos... Mesmo assim, eles nunca haviam contracenado até esta nova série policial criada por Alvo Dumbledore, denominada Satori, onde são protagonistas. Respectivamente: Dr. Ryan Howard e Agente especial Teresa "Tessa" Mitchell.

Com o passar dos episódios e química inegável dos atores, percebe-se que seus personagens são o que chamamos de "destinados a ser". Harry não é a favor da ideia, mas Hermione sim.

**-x- The Script -x-**

**Capítulo 2**

**20 de setembro de 2010. **

Ela havia se deixado abraçar de lado com um sorriso fácil e tão falso que Harry quase riu, virando os olhos para o homem que a abraçava quase com posse sob os flashes frenéticos das câmeras. Bem, eles tinham que fazer a promoção daquele casal, mas Harry ainda se perguntava quão "boa" seria essa promoção.

-Ei, intruso... – ele ergueu a sobrancelha a tempo de ver Hermione abraçá-lo. – _Me tire das mãos dele, por favor_. Deus, _espero que tenhamos fotos suficientes._

-_Eu pensei que estivesse se divertindo_ – murmurou de volta, zombeteiro, abraçando-a de volta e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Hermione se afastou para lhe lançar um olhar oblíquo. – Como você pode ser a mesma pessoa que eu chamava de meu cavaleiro branco?

Ele riu empurrando-a e puxando novamente para dentro da festa finalmente. – _Está passando tempo demais com Ginny, está quase tão dramática que ela –_ Ela fingiu ofensa. -_ Mas eu prometo me interpor entre Comarc e você._

-Obrigada.

-_Eu me pergunto como consegue parecer tão apaixonada por ele frente às câmeras – _sussurrava entre dentes enquanto sorria para as câmeras.

-_Isso se chama atuar, eu posso te ensinar algum dia_ – troçou. Em retaliação, ele a apertou na cintura, fazendo-a curvar o rosto contra seu pescoço para esconder o riso, sua mão instintivamente se fechando no peito de seu terno.

-E eu pensando que você era _tão_ a favor de Ryan e Tessa.

-Hei! Só estou seguindo o script. Sabe qual é minha opinião sobre todo o assunto de um "triângulo" inexiste, desde que Ryan e Tessa _sequer_ compartilharam um beijo.

-Quer saber? Eu gosto do brilho maníaco nos seus olhos quando defende a "relação" de nossos personagens.

Ela virou os olhos ignorando sua afirmação. – Você sabe que eles têm potencial, Harry.

Ele suspirou. – Só não me sinto muito confortável com a ideia geral.

-Sou só eu – ela disse suavemente, fechando sua mão na dele. Como se quisesse confortá-lo. Como se eles estivessem novamente no colegial e ela estivesse lhe explicando porque Cho Chang não gostava nenhum pouquinho dela. - E eu prometo não morder, se você não quiser...

Harry riu apesar de si mesmo. Sem vontade de explicar porque achava tão problemático aquele não-envolvimento-envolvido de seus personagens. Não precisava de conforto. Eles eram adultos e atores, pelo amor de Deus. E eram pagos para fazer isso: "amar" e "desamar" – mesmo que de mentira –, todo o tempo.

Ele entendia que, não importava quanto protestasse, Ryan e Tessa seriam um par. Mesmo que - Deus o perdoe - isso levasse dez temporadas.

Antes mesmo das gravações, ainda no teste do elenco, Alvo Dumbledore – autor da série - os escolhera por conta do histórico deles, da amizade de longa data e da vontade que tinham de atuar pela primeira vez juntos. Ele brincou com Harry e Hermione por conta da química absurda que tinham. Mais tarde eles souberam que Alvo os escolhera de propósito.

**-x- The Script -x-**

**14 de Fevereiro 2011.**

Harry olhou para as folhas jogadas sobre seu colo com resignação, sorrindo fracamente e meneando a cabeça de forma negativa antes de voltar a atenção para a mulher sua frente.

-Então?

-Aparentemente, vamos ter nosso primeiro beijo na _season finale_, entre outras coisas...

-Não deveria ficar tão animada, sabe?

–Não seja estraga prazeres, Harry. Depois de meses contracenando com Comarc, não pode realmente me culpar pela _mudança de ares_, por assim dizer.

Harry bufou zombeteiro. – Como se _esta_ fosse sua real motivação, minha querida.

A mulher inclinou o corpo para frente, para ter seus olhos equiparados aos dele e então sorriu de lado. – Você está certo.

-Hermione...

-É só mais um trabalho, como outro qualquer.

-Não gosto disso.

-Desse jeito parece uma criança birrenta e não o ator renomado que todos admiram, francamente – repreendeu com tranquilidade, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-É patético, eu sei. Mas todas as vezes que penso sobre Ryan e Tess como um casal, lembro de todas as insinuações sobre sermos um casal e o quanto nos causou problemas. O quanto nos _causa_ problemas.

-Talvez devesse parar de provocar tanto em qualquer oportunidade – Hermione brincou.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar ponderativo. – Talvez.

-Podemos fazer isso depois do jantar que me prometeu? Estou faminta – ela não iria levá-lo a sério.

-É dia dos namorados.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – Você tem um encontro?

Harry riu. – Não.

-Qual é o problema?

-Você mais eu, mais restaurante, mais dia dos namorados, a equação perfeita dos...

-Paparazzi – Hermione suspirou. – Talvez pudéssemos ir para minha casa?

-E então, depois de me escravizar na cozinha, podemos ensaiar sobre a _finale_ – Harry zombou. – Que ótimo dia dos namorados.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Por que Harry, eu não sabia que gostaria de me beijar tanto assim...

–Você não lê os jornais? Eu quero te beijar desde _sempre_.

Ela riu, e não pode evitar:

-Minha casa ou a sua?

**-X O X O X O X O-**

Hermione sabia exatamente o que Harry queria dizer com "problemas". Mal podia evitar uma pequena pontada de amargura ao recordar todos seus fracassos amorosos. Uns apenas patéticos demais para se tomar nota... E alguns mais dolorosos que outros.

Como com Ronald Weasley... Ele tinha ciúmes demais e não lidava bem com a sua noiva "agarrando" outro homem, mesmo nada sendo real.

Ele havia muito docemente lhe dito que não poderia mais; que não sabia agir como se não se importasse. Que tentara, mas se continuasse dessa maneira, provavelmente acabaria fazendo algo muito estúpido e ele não queria magoá-la ou perder sua amizade. Desse modo, ele estava terminando com ela. Ironicamente sem o drama esperado para seu relacionamento mais que conturbado.

Não que um fim tão sereno tenha lhe privado das lágrimas. Ela realmente amara Ron. Infelizmente para ele, ela amava mais sua carreira. Ron sempre soube disto e por essa razão nunca a fizera escolher. O homem compreendera que aquele não era a história certa a ser contada, pois merecia muito mais do que ser o segundo lugar na vida de uma pessoa.

**-x- The Script -x-**

**Abril de 2011**

A morena lhe lançou um olhar amigável e sorriu ligeiramente antes de se voltar para o diretor; que lhe explicava detalhes da cena. Calma, serena, relaxada.

E secretamente zombando dele, claro. Hermione o havia enlouquecido com o que estava por vir, sobre como ele teria que beijá-la e tocá-la e dizer palavras apaixonadas com olhos quentes... O fazia porque tinha orgulho de ser uma das únicas pessoas que podia fazê-lo desconcertado e corar de vergonha. E porque se divertia em fazê-lo se contorcer em pânico.

Harry já tivera inúmeras beldades em seus braços e proclamara amor levianamente incontáveis vezes frente às câmeras. Mas havia algo muito errado em beijar ou tocar Hermione como se a quisesse, principalmente frente a câmeras. Não tinha certeza do por quê.

O moreno suspirou fazendo sua mente. Decidiu que Hermione não era culpada. Ela não poderia. Não escrevia o roteiro, afinal. E, honestamente, os fãs daquele _shipper_ esperavam pacientemente por aquele momento. Aquela _cena_. Há séculos.

-Parece que finalmente a Hermione terá o que quer – Ernie, um amigo de gravação, comentou divertido.

Harry franziu o cenho. – Perdão?

-Ela finalmente tem o que quer – o loiro prosseguiu. – Ela é uma defensora do "casal". Desde... Bem, você sabe, sempre.

-Não é verdade, acho que ela queria que sua personagem se acertasse aquele cara do tapa-olho.

Ernie riu virando os olhos, ao se afastar. – Yeah, seu bastardo sortudo. Isso vai ser interessante.

O moreno franziu o cenho, percorrendo com o olhar o local da gravação. "Interessante" não era a palavra que tinha em mente.

**-X O X O X O X O-**

_-Você quer seu beijo de boa noite? – o tom dela ligeiramente irônico._

_Os lábios de Tessa tocaram os dele e ela se afastou, como se esperando que Ryan tomasse uma atitude. Ele não a decepcionou: a boca dele cobriu a sua._

Harry tentou beijá-la de forma impessoal. De forma profissional. Mas como poderia se Hermione seguia em seu joguete de enlouquecê-lo? Ainda se lembrava dos segundos antes de começarem a gravar:

**[Flashback]**

-_Harry? _– ela falou baixinho, para que ninguém além dele a escutasse. – _Você pode fazer isso? – o_s lábios dela tocaram de leve o rosto dele, como se fosse o cumprimento que sempre lhe dispensava. Mas o moreno viu seu sorriso insinuante ao se afastar.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Deus, ele sempre tentara ser profissional. Sem qualquer envolvimento com colegas de elenco e _em especial_ com seu par romântico. Porque ele nunca saberia quando era real, sempre haveria a sensação de estar confundindo realidade com ficção. Duas pessoas poderiam sair feridas e comprometer o trabalho que faziam, por mais profissionais que fossem. E ele não poderia arriscar.

-CORTA! Vamos lá pessoal... Vocês têm de demonstrar um pouco mais de entusiasmo, ok? Ou _meu_ pinto será cortado pelos fãs do casal. E ninguém quer isso, não é? – o diretor brincou.

-Desculpe, Sirius.

-Não se desculpe, rapaz. Faça.

Hermione lançou um olhar intrigado ao amigo. – Precisa de treinamento, Harry?

-Muito engraçado,_ baby girl_ – o moreno resmungou sob o riso dela.

-Vamos de novo. Silêncio. – Sirius gritou.

Harry fechou os olhos por um instante e quando o abriu estava em seu personagem. Ele deu um passo a frente invadindo o espaço pessoal de Hermione. A morena estava preparada, obviamente, e o fitava com a aura atrevida tão característica de sua personagem. Com um pequeno sorriso, postou as mãos em concha no rosto dela e o homem tornou a beijá-la. Hermione suspirou antes de retribuir, as mãos dela o puxando para perto e imediatamente as mãos de Harry moveram-se de seu rosto para permitir a proximidade. E esse era o beijo que os fãs gostariam de ver.

-E... corta - afastando-se, os morenos se entreolharam sem comentários enquanto esperavam a avaliação do diretor. - Mais entusiasmos gente, por favor!

Harry virou os olhos. – Sério Sirius? O que você quer, que eu a empurre contra a porta e a erga?

-Não é uma má ideia... vamos tentar.

Harry encarou o homem em choque. – Que inferno?

Sirius riu. – Você está certo, a cena requer uma parcela de descontrole.

Quando Harry se voltou para amiga, para pedir ajuda, desde que Sirius totalmente perdera a mente... Percebeu que não teria ajuda. Hermione tinha o sorriso do gato que comera o canário, sua sobrancelha erguida. - Sim, vamos tentar.

_Merda._

**(Continua)**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Obrigada por comentarem, espero que continuem se divertindo com minhas loucuras. Desde já, boas festas!


	5. Chapter 4

**The Script**

**Sinopse: **Separar o que é real do que é fantasia nunca foi problema para Harry Potter. Porque ele seguia a risca sua regra máxima: nunca namorar colegas de trabalho.

**Advertências do Capítulo:** Universo Alternativo. Isto é, tentativa de Universo Alternativo "total".

PG-13 | Português | Humor | Friendship | Romance

Isso nunca foi betado.

**Observação: **Espera algo minimamente coerente? ALT + F4.

* * *

><p><strong>PREMISSA<strong>

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são grandes amigos e também são atores muito queridos e famosos... Mesmo assim, eles nunca haviam contracenado até esta nova série policial criada por Alvo Dumbledore, denominada Satori, onde são protagonistas. Respectivamente: Dr. Ryan Howard e Agente especial Teresa "Tessa" Mitchell.

Com o passar dos episódios e química inegável dos atores, percebe-se que seus personagens são o que chamamos de "destinados a ser". Harry não é a favor da ideia, mas Hermione sim.

**-x- The Script -x-**

**Capítulo 3**

-Você. É. Uma. Pessoa. Perversa.

Hermione riu, permitindo que entrasse em seu apartamento. – Que tocante, vir ao meu lar apenas para me insultar. Melhor amigo do mundo para sempre.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar venenoso, o qual a morena dispensou com um aceno. – Não era tão mau assim.

-Realmente?

-Vamos lá, Harry. Não seja um bebê.

-Está realmente bem com isso, não é? – ele suspirou tomando assento em seu sofá. Hermione empurrou um copo de conhaque em sua mão antes de deslizar para seu colo. O moreno bebeu tudo em um gole, colocando no chão o copo vazio em seguida.

-O que pensou que eu faria? Chorar copiosamente porque agora nossa amizade nunca mais será a mesma depois de sua _personagem_ beijar a minha?

Harry parecia tímido ao assentir: - Surtar ou passar mal durante uma cena.

-Você não é tão repugnante assim, por favor.

O moreno tentou manter o olhar insultado, mas só pode rir. E ao se recuperar, contrapôs: - É. Penso que não, pude perceber sua "relutância" em passar a mão.

-O quê?! – ela respondeu na defensiva. - Estava no script.

-Por que Hermione, eu não pensei que você queria tanto me tocar – o tom dele era gozador.

-Não seja bobo.

-Não é a responda correta – brincou.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, calmamente impeliu o rosto para frente e moveu o nariz por seu pescoço antes de alcançar com os lábios o ouvido do amigo. – Harry, meu amor, você saberá quando eu quiser tocá-lo – o moreno assentiu, divertido.

**-x- The Script -x-**

**Junho de 2011.**

Ele estava na Venezuela, divulgando seu mais novo filme quando soube da notícia. Vamos apenas dizer que Harry se ressentiu 'um pouco' por saber por terceiros que seu melhor amigo estava se casando - mesmo que numa cerimônia questionável no Camboja...

Verdade seja dita, estava mais perturbado por não saber exatamente como iria lidar com toda a situação que estava por vir... Provavelmente porque estava mais preocupado com a reação de Hermione. Ron, como sempre, agia impulsivamente; como podia ser o melhor enxadrista do mundo?

Harry franziu o cenho, recordando-se que Hermione estava atualmente na França, para um merecido descanso. O que, o moreno ponderou, tornava tudo pior. Por sorte, Hermione estava em Lyon e não na capital mundial do romance.

Hermione não era o tipo de pessoa que se importava com algo assim, mas honestamente, qual era a melhor forma de ligar com o casamento de seu ex? - o homem o qual você pensara que _iria_ casar.

Harry resmungou consigo mesmo. O que ele deveria fazer? Ligar para Hermione, interromper suas férias para lhe dar _essa_ notícia? Talvez ele ainda não soubesse... Talvez ela só descobrisse quando voltasse para a Inglaterra? _Yeah. Com certeza... _O moreno pensou com ironia.

Quando seu telefone tocou, vinte e cinco minutos depois, Harry não estava surpreso. Respirando fundo, buscando regência, ele atendeu com uma voz divertida:

-Já está sentindo minha falta?

-_Oi Harry..._

Harry espirou. - Você já sabe.

-_Bem, está em todos os jornais. O casamento muito _"exótico" _do maior enxadrista do mundo._ _Deus, que diabos?! Quem faz algo assim?_

-Uh, celebridades, todo tempo?

-_Era uma pergunta retórica – _ela disse secamente.

Harry riu. – Eu sei.

Hermione suspirou do outro lado da linha, desanimada. – _Ela estava de tirar o fôlego com aquele vestido azul._

-Hm – Harry fez um som, dando de ombros. Esquecendo-se de que ela não poderia vê-lo. - Ela não é tão linda – disse por fim, apenas para benefício de Hermione.

Lilá Brown _era_ uma das mulheres mais belas que conhecia; assim como uma das mais divertidas e completamente insanas, se ele pudesse acrescentar. Harry também sabia que a loira era completamente apaixonada por Ron e vice-versa. Não que isto ajudasse Hermione ao momento.

Hermione fungou. – _Ela é perfeita._

-Para quem curte ossos, provavelmente – Harry concedeu.

Hermione riu baixinho, sem vontade. E espirou. - Qual é o meu problema? Faz dois anos, eu não deveria estar assim.

-Bem, como você deveria agir? Não existe um protocolo, Hermione. Por favor. Eu estaria preocupado se estivesse agindo indiferente a tudo isto. Você o _amava_. E ele a você. Talvez as coisas não tenham saído como planejado e...

-_Pra dizer no mínimo _– o tom de Hermione era desagradável.

-Não faça isso. Por favor. Não faça isso consigo mesma.

-_Talvez eu queira apenas mergulhar em um mar de auto-piedade – _Hermione retrucou. – _Talvez isso melhore meu estado de espirito enquanto me consolo com duas ou três garrafas de vermute. E isto me faça esquecer que poderia ter sido eu ali, que eu..._

A morena interrompeu a si mesma. Incapaz de continuar aquela linha de pensamento. Sentindo-se vulnerável e ridícula. Como uma pessoa amarga e mal-amada. Pelo amor de Deus! Não é como se tivesse impedido Ron de ir embora quando tivera a chance.

-Okay, está decidido, estou a caminho.

Hermione franziu o cenho, levando um instante a mais para perceber o que seu amigo havia dito. Então, ela ficou envergonhada. Harry achava que ela poderia fazer alguma besteira? Que estava tão mal assim?

A morena meneou a cabeça negativamente de forma brusca. Não. Não havia necessidade. Ela era uma mulher independente e forte e esta, definitivamente, não seria a primeira (ou a última, pra ser sincera) vez que teria que superar situações no mínimo constrangedoras. Ao momento o que menos queria era de alguém – muito menos _HARRY_ – tendo pena dela.

Não precisava dele. Não precisa de ninguém. Só de algum tempo sozinha, lambendo suas feridas, lamentando sua má-sorte. Decidindo sentir pena de si mesma por um momento, antes de seguir em frente. Afinal, não havia _nada_ que pudesse fazer. E ela nem amava Ron _dessa maneira_ mais, se alguma vez o havia amado "assim" - como seu futuro marido ou parceiro para sempre. O que quer que seja.

_-Honestamente Harry! – tentou encontrar seu melhor tom de repreensão. - Eu sou uma garota crescida. Eu posso-_

-É mesmo? – a interrompeu muito calmo. - Porque eu meio que já aluguei um jatinho e posso encontrá-la amanhã pela tarde.

Hermione prendeu a respiração.

_- ...Você?_

-Sim_._

_-Oh. _

A morena olhou o tempo por um instante. Talvez tenha sido tempo demais, porque Harry a estava chamando com preocupação, quando tornou a atenção ao telefone. – Mione? Hermione?

Ela respirou fundo. – _Okay._

-Okay?

-_Uhum._

Harry sorriu consigo mesmo. – Tudo bem, vejo você em breve.

-_Quer que eu o encontro no aeroporto?_

-Claro, por que não? Assim podemos comer em algum desses bistrôs adoráveis da cidade. E você pode ser minha guia turística, contando todos esses fatos históricos "fascinantes" que eu realmente não precisava saber.

-_Hey!_

Harry riu. – Até logo, Hermione. Comporte-se.

-_Não é como se eu fosse a irresponsável entre nós._

-Touché.

-_Harry... Obrigada._

-Não há o que agradecer.

* * *

><p><strong>(Continua)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Desculpem a demora!**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Script**

**Sinopse: **Separar o que é real do que é fantasia nunca foi problema para Harry Potter. Porque ele seguia a risca sua regra máxima: nunca namorar colegas de trabalho.

**Advertências do Capítulo:** Universo Alternativo. Isto é, tentativa de Universo Alternativo "total".

* * *

><p>PG-13 | Português |<p>

Humor | Friendship | Romance

Isso nunca foi betado.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>PREMISSA<strong>

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são grandes amigos e também são atores muito queridos e famosos... Mesmo assim, eles nunca haviam contracenado até esta nova série policial criada por Alvo Dumbledore, denominada Satori, onde são protagonistas. Respectivamente: Dr. Ryan Howard e Agente especial Teresa "Tessa" Mitchell.

Com o passar dos episódios e química inegável dos atores, percebe-se que seus personagens são o que chamamos de "destinados a ser". Harry não é a favor da ideia, mas Hermione sim. 

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Julho de 2011.**

A notícia do "nem tão secreto" casamento de Ron Weasley estava consumindo todas as mídias - Não havia um jornal que não comentara sobre o "exótico" evento. E, obviamente, _paparazzi_ se digladiavam por uma foto qualquer de Hermione Granger. Qualquer coisa por uma boa fofoca, se ao menos pudessem tirar uma _fotozinha_ de Hermione tristonha... tudo teria valido à pena.

O _fandom_ estava em polvorosa. Desesperados, também, por uma foto de Hermione. Ainda que almejassem uma perspectiva completamente diferente. Esperavam por uma Hermione linda e poderosa, desfilando pela França sem emoção ou _radiante_. De preferência com um francês charmoso a tiracolo.

Infelizmente, só uma das partes poderia ser satisfeita. E quando, dias depois, _Harry Potter – supostamente em um tour promocional na Venezuela -_ e Hermione foram flagrados por uma fã aconchegados num pequeno café de Lyon, rindo e segredando... Fãs teorizaram nas redes sociais sobre isso por dias.

As fotos a partir dali não pararam. Principalmente agora que sabiam que Harry e Hermione estavam na França. Sempre havia um fã _caridoso_ postando fotos do casal pelo twitter, instagram ou tumblr.

**-x- The Script -x-**

Nymphadora Tonks, RP de Harry, puxava os cabelos de tantos telefones, e-mails que recebera solicitando confirmação do relacionamento do casal. E ela não podia publicar uma _maldita_ declaração porque não conseguia falar com Harry há dois _malditos_ dias. Aparentemente, o moreno simplesmente decidira mandar ao inferno sua agenda lotada de eventos para se embrenhar em Lyon com Hermione.

_Típico_, a mulher revirou os olhos.

_Então, situações desesperadoras geram medidas desesperadas. _ Suspirando, Tonks buscou seu celular, buscando o número do celular de Hermione. Merlin sabia que era paga por todos os problemas, mas vez ou outra se perguntava se sua conta gorda era o suficiente pela constante dor de cabeça.

Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques. Quatro toques.

-_Eu sinto muito, tanto tanto tanto! _– era Harry com sua melhor voz de desculpa, ela também podia distinguir a risada de Hermione em algum lugar perto dele.

A mulher suspirou. – Honestamente Harry! O que em nome de Deus você estava pensando?

-_Hermione precisava de mim – _dessa vez o tom dele era sem remorso.

E Tonks ouviu Hermione arfar e sons abafados de, aparentemente, uma pequena luta pelo telefone. _Oh Deus, aqueles dois._

-_Não compre isso, Tonks. Lembro vividamente de ter protestado __**veementemente**__ sobre sua estadia aqui, eu disse que não precisava dele –_ aparentemente Hermione vencera.

-Meninos! Tudo que eu quero saber é se resolveram o que quer que está não... _resolvido_ entre vocês. E eu posso fazer a maldita declaração de que "sim, inferno! Eles são um casal".

-_O que?! Não. Não, amor! Nada disso. Harry está apenas... bem, sendo Harry. Você sabe._

_-_Eu odeio vocês. Tanto.

Ela ouviu a risada do casal de amigos, eles haviam por fim ligado o viva-voz. – _Não pode ser tão ruim assim._

-Você, calado! – resmungou, olhando como se saudosa para o texto que tinha a sua frente. – Eu tinha uma declaração preparada, vocês sabem.

-_Você não tem sempre? – _Harry perguntou divertido.

-_Não se preocupe, eu também já falei com Gina. Eu suponho que ela está para ligar para você em algum momento. Assim vocês podem liberar nossas declarações _– Hermione acrescentou, soando prática. Se apenas fosse assim tão fácil.

-Vou deixá-los para o que quer que estejam fazendo - disse por fim e se ela soou muito mais sugestiva que o usual, ninguém poderia culpá-la.

-_Café da manhã!_

-Certo... - Tonks riu ladinamente, sem arrependimento.

-_Nymphadora!_

A mulher sequer piscou sob seu próprio nome, mais divertida com o tom mortificado do casal. – Divirtam-se! E não façam nada que eu não faria – cantarolou antes de desligar.

**-x- The Script -x-**

Em meados de julhos _spoilers _começaram a ser liberadas e comentários malcriados eram dispensados nos twitters pessoais, nos dos produtores da série _**e também**_ nos da emissora de televisão. Na verdade, as _spoilers_ da série mal saíram e o _T__witter _estava em polvorosa.

_ AliceWilliams Alvo seu desgraçado! Eu te odeio. Meu Deus, por quê? #Allmycries #Spoiler #EuteodeioDumbledore #Queime no inferno_

_ fuckyeahRyss What-the-hell você fez com meu shipper?! WHY? #Satori_

_ letmeloveyou23 Everything hurts by now. Why you're so mean, Alvo? __#Satori_

Os fãs iriam matar Alvo dessa vez. Era certo. Enchendo-os de esperanças, lhes dando um beijo muito _interessante _entre Ryan e Tessa na _season finale,_ apenas parana _season première_ fazer seus personagens agirem como se aquele beijo, aquele fogo, nunca tivesse acontecido? Sério? _Sério_?!

Nada ocorrera? O QUE DIABOS?

_ Lizziepunk231 como assim undercover? COMO ASSIM UNDERCOVER? #Satori #WTF? #I can't _

_ Dealwiththat Nãoooooooooooooooooooo #Satori _

_ SatoriHead Ah, gente, pelo amor! Pelo menos aconteceu, de verdade. E não foi, you know, uma alucinação ou um universo alternativo #ThanksGOD #Satori #Seasonpremiere_

Fazendo-os surtar a ponto de um ataque cardíaco, apenas para, no episódio seguinte – trás esperar quatro meses. _Quatro malditos meses. _Por conta do "pequeno" _hiato_ antes dos episódios da nova temporada irem ao ar -, apenas mostrar que aquele beijo não fora nada além de uma operação _undercover_?!

Sério? Uma maldita missão?! Não era real. Não era a intenção deles. Apenas parte do ato. Não... Por quê? Apenas um ato. Deus, por que Alvo era tão malvado?

**-x- The Script –x-**

O script do episódio número quatro da nova temporada mal havia acabado de chegar e Hermione já estava dando risadinhas ao pé de seu ouvido ao telefone. Tudo bem, o script não havia _acabado_ de chegar... Harry havia terminado de lê-lo há alguns minutos.

Claramente, Hermione era algum tipo de telepata.

-_Então, quando você quer _ensaiar_ as nossas cenas_ - a sugestão que ela empregou em seu tom poderia cortar o ar.

-Diabólica. Você é diabólica.

Ela riu mais. – Não fique nervoso Harry, vou cuidar direitinho de você.

O moreno virou os olhos e apesar de si mesmo, sorriu. – Confesso que estou surpreso que ela tenha tomado a iniciativa. Sempre achei que seria Ryan.

-_Hm, não é como se eles estivessem tentando algo romântico – _Hermione comentou ponderativa. – _Eu acredito que se Ryan fizesse o primeiro movimento, ele colocaria todas as cartas na mesa. Francamente, ela está se iludindo achando que pode ter apenas sexo com ele. E é por isso que ele hesita tanto antes de ceder. _

-Oh, você acha? – Harry zombou, Hermione sempre tinha suas teorias. E ele odiava admitir que normalmente ela estava certa, principalmente quando dizia respeito ao relacionamento de seus personagens.

-_Cala a boca. Você sabe que estou certa._

Harry suspirou. – Sim.

-_O que? Está concordando comigo, sem fazer drama?_

Ele virou os olhos pelo tom da amiga. – Oh Hermione. Por mais que eu – ele suspirou, cortando a si mesmo. – É óbvio que Ryan é louco por Tessa, mas também é óbvio que ela ainda não está pronta para a declaração de amor eterno. Então ele pega o que quer que ela ofereça.

-_Espera desde quando você acredita nisso?! Harry! – _Ela parecia completamente ofendida.

Ele riu. – Vamos lá, eu não sou tão idiota. E mesmo eu posso ver as entrelinhas no roteiro. Ele está absolutamente encantado por ela desde a segunda temporada. Eu sempre atuei como se ele, bem, estive se apaixonando por ela.

-_Seu bastardo!_

-Eu pensei que era isso que sempre quis ouvir? – ele zombou.

Hermione espirou, frustrada. - _Não. Eu não vou ter essa conversa por telefone. Maldição Harry! Estou indo ai._

-Hermione, são onze horas da noite.

-_Não me importo. Você simplesmente não pode me dizer isso por telefone._

-Querida você sabe que eles são _personagens_ _fictícios_, certo?

Harry riu quando a morena desligou em sua cara sem sequer se despedir. Oh, ela estava tão zangada com ele. Ele não deveria se divertir tanto, mas ela era sempre tão _apaixonada_ quando se tratava de seus personagens e da relação que construíram.

E _talvez _ele, hm,_ exagerasse um pouquinho _contradizendo qualquer mínima coisa sobre Ryan e Tessa porque simplesmente era fascinado pelo olhar inflamado e seus contra-argumentos superiores.

Ele voltou ao script em suas mãos, já imaginando toda a cena em sua cabeça...

**[cena]**

-_Tessa pare com isso! - _sussurrou urgentemente, recuando.

A mulher riu divertida. – Você parece nervoso, Doc – afirmou, a cabeça de lado como se o estudasse. – Talvez eu devesse _ajudá-lo_?

-Tessa!

A mulher deu uma risadinha, piscando os olhos inocentemente. – Só estou oferecendo uma mão amiga... – ela riu mais quando o homem a sua frente engasgou sob a insinuação. - Oh meu Deus, Ryan, você é uma pessoa terrível! Tire sua mente do esgoto – comentou marota.

Respirando fundo, o homem a fuzilou com o olhar. – Está me dizendo que veio aqui para oferecer sua amizade e ombros?! – indagou sarcasticamente.

Tessa finalmente o encurralara e assentiu. – E todo o resto – acrescentou atrevidamente brincando com o jaleco dele.

-Teresa! – Ryan quase gritou, irritado, quando a mulher afastara o jaleco dos ombros dele e começava a trabalhar nos botões de sua camisa. Ao som de seu nome, a mulher tornou a encará-lo com surpresa. – Eu... eu pensei que não íamos mais... _atravessar essa porta?_

O homem parecia confuso e nervoso e não ajudava muito que Tessa acabara habilmente de desabotoar sua camisa.

-Oh, eu estava mentindo – ela afirmou distraidamente, seus olhos no amplo peito dele. – Oh Deus, eu estava _totalmente_ mentindo – acrescentou, apertando um beijo casto em sua pele recém-exposta do psiquiatra. – Você?

Ryan sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder. Suas mãos se erguendo ao encontro do rosto da mulher e trazendo para si, até encontrar sua boca com a dela.

**[fim da cena]**

Oh Deus, Hermione teria um bom tempo fazendo-o desconfortável.

* * *

><p>Continua<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Tentando atualizar algumas fics antes do fim do ano. Beijos!


End file.
